Traditionally, alternative applications comprise similar features and learning how to use such applications or a new version of an existing application is both time-consuming and results in low productivity. The low productivity and time consumption are a result of an end user's unfamiliarity with the alternative application's graphical user interface (GUI). For example, while there exist many types of word processor applications (e.g. Microsoft Word, Lotus Notes, Open Office Writer, etc.), the end user may feel more comfortable with some word processor applications and uncomfortable with others. Therefore, there is a need for the user to be able to switch between the different applications. However, switching between the different applications often proves difficult because of different user interfaces.